Zeru
|m1gw1LP1VJE}} Zeru (ゼル) is a fairly new YouTube singer who started early 2015 and has a calm and soothing voice. He is capable of singing in both a male and female voice (as seen in his cover of "Sweets Parade" and his self duet cover of "Onaji Hanashi", considering him as a . He is also known for creating instrumentals as seen from his covers "Sayoko" and "GRUNT" (including original illustrations and animations). His most popular video is "Monster" (EXO song) and his most popular solo cover is "Ikanaide" as of January 1st 2017. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Pepe ◕‿◕ with Rimu (in the Acoustic Duet Battle) # Member of Zeru and the Diamonds (in the Blank*Space Battle Royale) # Member of Promcrastinators (in the Youtaite Prom 2016) # Member of mεηαgεrïe (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) # Member of ¡Pendejos Putas! (in the Majestic Trio Battle) List of Covered Songs (2015.08.19) # "Everything Has Changed" (Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran song) feat. Nengo and Zeru (2015.10.02) # "Home" feat. Hyu, Sojiro, Zeru, JoyDreamer, Kuraiinu, Kyo, Rei, Seto, and Ken (2015.10.19) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (Earth's Last Confession) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.10.30) # "Kagerou Days" feat. Pepe ◕‿◕ (2015.11.04) # "About me" (2015.11.19) # "Little Parade" (2015.12.10) # "GOLD" (15 singer collab) (2015.12.23) # "Setsuna Plus" -Acoustic ver.- (2015.12.25) # "SPICE" -English Parody- (2016.01.10) # "Heartache" (ONE OK ROCK song) (2016.01.18) # "Paintër" feat. Mitsu, Neulse, Sojiro, Sokei, Vivii, and Zeru (2016.02.08) # "Heart A La Mode" feat. Zeru and Iyuse (2016.03.20) # "Aimaisa Kaihi" (Disambiguation) (2016.03.24) # "PONPONPON" -English Acoustic ver.- (2016.04.01) # "Warning!" feat. Kyu, Vicho, hazael, Hina, Nansu, Jaimee, Nike, rimu, Zeru, and Marie☆FD (2016.04.05) # "magnet" feat. Promcrastinators (2016.04.10) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) feat. Zeru and the Diamonds (2016.04.11) # "Hoshi no Utsuwa" (The Last: Naruto the Movie ED) feat. Hikaru, Sojiro, Jinhii, Hazael, Vivii, Zeru, Rimu, and mochi (2016.05.01) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- (2016.05.22) # "On My Own" (Amber Liu song) (2016.06.04) # "Hoshiai" (Meeting of Stars) feat. Zeru, Rimu, miseru, Nansu, Hyurno, Fuyuneru, Tsubame, Nengo, and Kae (2016.06.23) # "Flame Heart" feat. mεηαgεrïe (2016.06.26) # "The Call" (Regina Spektor song) feat. Zeru and the Diamonds (2016.06.29) # "Metronome" -Piano ver.- (2016.07.05) # "Saezuri" (Chirp) feat. Hyu and Zeru (2016.07.12) # "Close to You" feat. Hikaru, Nansu, Sojiro, fuyuneru, and Zeru (2016.07.24) # "Save Me" feat. Zeru, Kae, Fuyuneru, Sagi, miseru, Jaimee, Vicho, Foxi, Hazael, and Kyo (2016.07.31) # "Missing You" (G-DRAGON song) feat. Zeru and Kae (2016.07.31) # "TROUBLE MAKER" -Spanish ver.- feat. Zeru, Rimu, and Fuyuneru (2016.08.14) # "Summertime Record" -Acoustic ver.- (2016.08.23) # "Heart no Atoaji" (Aftertaste of the Heart) feat. Hyu, Zeru, Rakkun, Jaimee, hazael, and keii (2016.09.05) # "Hyakunen no Koi" (A Hundred-Year Love) feat. Arietta, Fokushi, Fuyu, Hikaru, Hyu, Marie☆FD, Riume, Shana, Stef, Trance, Xandu, and Zeru (2016.09.05) # "Paper Hearts" (Tori Kelly song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Fokushi and Zeru (2016.09.06) # "Monster" (EXO song) -Spanish ver.- feat. Zeru, Rimu, and Fuyuneru (2016.09.26) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) feat. Zeru and Soramin (2016.10.23) # "Fantasy (Español)" (VIXX song) feat. Zeru and MTB-R3 (2016.11.06) # "Eyes, Nose, Lips (ENG/JPN)" (TAEYANG song) (2016.12.06) # "Awake" (BTS(방탄소년단) JIN song) (2016.12.12) # "GRUNT" -nqrse Original Acoustic arrange- (2016.12.29) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery |Zeru x Rimu - No Title.png|Zeru (left) and Rimu as seen in their duet cover of "No Title" Illust. by kae |Zeru OC.png|Zeru's OC, as seen in his Wix profile Illust. by Yui |Zeru - Aimaisa Kaihi.png|Zeru as seen in his cover of "Aimaisa Kaihi" Illust. by Iyuse (イユセ) |Zeru Save Me.png|Zeru as seen in his collab cover of "Save Me" Illust. by Kae, Fuyu, and Junei |Zeru - Magnet.png|Zeru as seen in his collab cover of "magnet" Illust. by Ruri and Naruka |FuyuZeruRimu - TROUBLE MAKER.png|Fuyuneru, Zeru, and Rimu as seen in their collab cover "TROUBLE MAKER" Illust. by Ruri] and Fuyuneru }} Trivia * He has a cat. * The songs that he sings contrast with the songs that he listens to. * Although he plays multiple instruments, his main instrument is guitar. * He has performed on various talent shows and musicals prior to joining the community. * His favorite Japanese artists are ONE OK ROCK, nano, spyair, etc. * He is also a fan of k-pop, and also covered songs of that genre. His favorite artists are f(x), Red Velvet, AKMU, CNBlue and etc. * He has covered songs in Japanese, English, Korean, Spanish, Tagalog, and Chinese. * He has a little sister. External Links * Twitter * Instagram * Ask * SoundCloud (2nd) * Facebook Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male)